


The Wild Case of Angels, Demons and Other Oddities

by Seikina25



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Travel, pairings may be possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: After a not-really-a-murder-case that Sherlock solved, Sherlock and John's last straw of normalcy was thrown out the window when they were called for another case by Lestrade. Strange killings littered the globe and the first case was set in London. It was a puzzle that seemed gift-wrapped for Sherlock and he'd be damned if he didn't take the challenge on. What he didn't know is that the mystery of the murders was not only pursued by him and John. An angel and a demon in love and mentioning how they stopped Armageddon not too long ago, a pair of brothers with their guardian angel who mentioned they hunt things and a self-proclaimed, time-travelling, alien doctor who's really just fascinated by a mention of weirdness were all in the same pursuing spree, except not all of them are in the same page. Sherlock and John certainly has no idea what they signed up for when they accepted the case, but do they regret it? What is this chaos?
Kudos: 9





	The Wild Case of Angels, Demons and Other Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Another chaos-inducing headache anyone? I'm actually having fun planning how this one goes :D

_**Prologue** _

“Hang on- wait a second.”

All eyes and attention turned to the speaker. They were an odd group. Even odder still, they don’t seem to be a group of people who would be gathering themselves inside the library to make up a plan. A group that consists of two detective consultants, a pair of brothers and their guardian angel, another angel and a demon, and a time-travelling person from the present. And seeing how different this world is, anyone in the room who sees them right now and who doesn’t believe in the multiverse might as well have.

“You said that those things are an alien plant species?” John asked. His tone of voice can attest to the fact that he is unable to wrap his head around all the information he is getting.

The time-travelling being in their group, called the Doctor, nodded his head, almost too-enthusiastically. “Yes. And I am here to capture a specimen so I can track which planet it belongs to. I have never seen it before, really. And I am pretty certain it doesn’t belong to earth.”

“No, shit. Sherlock,” Dean said, and the actual Sherlock just raised an eyebrow at him. Dean sighed and cleared his throat. “Anyway, all our specialty is about the supernatural here on Earth. This multiverse hopping crap and alien species shit is as confusing as the hell that we had to deal with everyday. Do we even have any ideas on how to catch these things before they catch us and start a murder spree?”

Aziraphale raised a pointer finger. “If I may interrupt. How certain are we that this, well, alien species as you put it, is really as dangerous as you put it? It could have thrived here for the sake of their survival, yes?”

Silence filled the space before Castiel took a step forward. “I’m not sure if you have heard of the murders around the world.” He says, looking at the demon beside his angelic brother. “If there is certainty that they could be dangerous, they can all be found in some of the killers that we have found dead back in the United States.”

“Right. So all we’re going to do is capture a live specimen for you.” Crowley pointed at the Doctor, who nodded. “And also team up because apparently, this is a team effort. Got it. But really, we have four humans with us, aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?”

“Dear, I do think we need all the help we can get in this situation.” Aziraphale assured him, holding Crowley’s hand.

Castiel merely narrowed his gaze at them, tilting his head at the side slightly and there was a question of confusion in his eyes but he didn’t say anything.

Dean took a peek at the odd pair, then Castiel, and shook his head. This is even more of a mess than he thought. Who would’ve thought that a travel international would end up with them meeting all of these people and teaming up to stop whatever this is. He’d be damned. A group like this hunting together? All he knew is this is a disaster impending. Seeing his brother talk to the possibly only smart person in the room, he could at least see something good coming out of it.

Right at this moment though? Even if they all have settled out their differences for a bit to come up with a solution, not one of them knows until when they could actually do this.

**_TBC_ **


End file.
